A Midnight Encounter of sorts
by Journeyed Redemption
Summary: This shall be my first attempt at a Cybersix fanfic. So to all those fans out there... be gentle. Now, i think the title says it all, I would rather not ruin the surprise out here in the summary. Enjoy!


A bench. A lone bench sat isolated from the rest of the darkened surroundings. The trees that inhabited the dark surroundings created a mocking perimeter around the lone bench, and its single occupant. Like its occupant, the lone bench was a dull brown, with all the signs of misuse and weather-beaten age. Its once wonderful burnished wooden planks that made up the bench, now were dry, yet the man that sat there didn't notice. On him a loose and sodden shirt was held beneath a rather dishevelled sports coat that had numerous patches that totalled up to represent the various colours of the rainbow. Stains marked the once proud sports coat, but it now was a horrid mess, but to the man, it kept him warm and ... dressed. In his right hand, residing in a crumpled paper bag, a bottle of alcohol of which was his only friend. He grinned at it, bringing it close to his haggard face, whispering to it and taking large gulps from the wonderfully warm liquid. Soon the liquid finished, and he stared at the bottle, frowning in consternation. He stood up, rather shakily, and began to rail against the bottle, screaming at the top of his lungs. The tall trees that surrounded him held leaves that shook in ... laughter? Pity? Contempt? With a thud he collapsed back on the bench, which swayed with his sudden impact. He was exhausted at the Olympian effort that he had exerted in an attempt to try and coax a few more droplets of his own brand of He sighed heavily, a slight breeze comforting him in his moment of complete sadness.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
A dark shape suddenly bounded past him, the speed belittling the small breeze that was there before.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Another shape sped past him, the speed of Hermes propelling it past the bewildered man. He stood up, and glanced around, and concluded that some sort of extraterrestrial life had landed, and it wanted to make first contact with him. Sauntering in the direction of the dark shapes, he began to slur rather stupidly (he thought he was bellowing regally) welcomes. He opened his arms wide wishing to embrace the beings with all the brotherly love the world could offer. However an angered grunting stole his attention from the figures to something behind him. Spinning quickly on his heels, the sudden movement caused him to tumble over and land in a heap. He got up slowly rubbing his sore body parts, and looked at what appeared to be two tree trunks. That's not right, he thought, What's a tree doing in the middle of the walkway? He raised his head higher, no good, just a large wall, higher and laid his eyes upon what appeared to be some sort of disfigured head. There he stood, looking deep into the soulless eyes of a seven foot tall disproportionate brute that to him, resembled a tree that somehow had sprouted a head. He began to snicker. Then giggle. Then he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. He collapsed on the floor, rolling in pure joy, his eyes tearing, face reddening. Needless to say, the large green brute stood there rather confused but the confusion quickly turned to fury as it realized whom the laughter was directed at. Bellowing in rage the green man raised its massive fists to pound the man's skull in, only to find itself suddenly communing with a nearby tree. The man's fit had passed as suddenly as it had come, and sat up, finding himself staring at a strange tableau arrayed before him. There stood a rather large panther, a woman clad in black leather, (a nice hat he thought, very nice) and the large brute seemed to be stuck in a tree. He of course, being the gentleman he is, decided to greet the women. Miss, he said, You have a lovely hat, tis nice to see a lady wearing a hat these days. The woman turned around quickly, gave him a wink, and deftly dodged a green fist that came suddenly into view. The fist stopped short of the man's face, causing him to scold the green man on his lack of hygiene, but the fist would not remain long in front of his face. In the next second, the woman in leather, and the rather large panther had easily defeated the green man. The defeated man suddenly disintegrated, leaving behind his clothing. The woman rifled through the clothing, obtaining a small vial of greenish liquid. Rather a recurring theme, that green, he thought to himself. After downing the liquid, she looked at the man with a pitying look. The man however, was currently petting the panther trying his best to make purring noises. He did however succeed in showering the panther with a large amount of his spittle. The panther grimaced, looking imploringly at the woman. The woman proceeded to gather up the clothing from the defeated man, and carrying it to the dishevelled man, remarked, I think you need these more, than he does. The man took the clothing, and grinned stupidly at the woman, bowing and shaking her hand, while all the while trying to juggle the rather large pile of clothing. Think nothing of it, she smiled at him, and leaped away, the panther close behind. 


End file.
